Dreams
by harrybaby
Summary: Harry begins to have dreams as things begin to change between Harry and Hermione.
1. Harry's first dream

I don't own any of it other than maybe a few characters. I owe credit to J.K. Rowling for creating Harry Potter and Lolly Phoenix for a few of her ideas.  
  
My story starts during the summer after Harry's 5th year. He is in his room reading when his aunt Petunia knocks on the door. It is also 3 days before his 16th birthday.  
  
" Hey Harry?" she calls.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry responds.  
  
" Are you ok?" asks Petunia.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dong something for me?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
" I want you to help me with your uncle."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm tired of him hurting us and I'm tired of seeing you be thrown around for something you didn't do."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well I was thinking since you're a wizard maybe you could do maybe create a spell to keep him from hurting anyone ever again."  
  
" What kind of spell would you like me to do?"  
  
" One that would harm him every time he tried to hurt some physically or verbally."  
  
" Ok. I think I can handle that.  
  
" Thank you so much, Harry."  
  
"Your welcome Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry began to work on the spell after he finished talking to Aunt Petunia. He came up with an idea on how to perform the spell on him without having to say an incantation in front of him. He decided he was going to talk to Aunt Petunia to see if she would agree.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
" Yes Harry?" " I came up with a spell and an idea on how to perform the spell so uncle Vernon won't be suspicious of what I am doing."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
" By making it in liquid form, yet odorless and colorless so he won't know it's there. Then with your cooperation you could either put it in his drink or over his food this way he'll ingest it instead of me having to say something in front of him w/ my wand.  
  
"When do plan to do this?"  
  
" I only have a few more things to work out. I was hoping maybe you could put on his dinner tonight?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks a lot Harry."  
  
After supper Harry was in his room when an owl flew in his open window. He took the package and letter from its leg gave it a treat and sent it on its way. He sat down to read the letter, it was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know it's early, but I couldn't wait to send you your gift but  
u have to promise me you won't open it until tomorrow ok. Oh  
yeah mum said that you would be allowed to come over here for  
the rest of the summer, if it's all right w/ your aunt and  
uncle. Well everyone says hi and I have to go.  
  
Sincerely,  
Ron  
  
Harry decided he was going to do as Ron wished. So he placed the package on his desk and went to bed. Not soon after her fell asleep he started to dream. It started out pleasant but it didn't end that way.  
  
Harry was back at Hogwarts with all of his friends, enjoying himself. One night when he went to bed he found someone else in it. He pulled the blankets off but no one was there.  
  
Harry woke up with a start the next day. First thing he noticed was the owls sitting on his desk next to his package from Ron. He decided he wasn't going to open them until he responded to Ron with permission from his aunt to go to Ron's for the rest of vacation. He went down stairs to ask his aunt if it would be all right.  
  
" Good morning Aunt Petunia." "Good morning Harry and Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks. I was wondering if it would be all right for me to go to Ron's for the rest of vacation?"  
  
" I don't see anything wrong with that. When would you plan on leaving?"  
  
"Maybe today if they can come get me right away."  
  
"That's fine with me just don't say anything to your uncle."  
  
"I won't. Today is a weekday right?"  
  
" Yeah why?"  
  
" Uncle Vernon would be at work which means I could leave and he wouldn't know."  
  
" That's right because he pays no attention to you now since he can't hurt you."  
  
"Well I'm going to write to Ron and tell them to come and get me ok"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry then went to his room and sat down to write his letter to Ron, to tell him that's ok that they can come get him today."  
  
Dear Ron,  
Aunt Petunia said that it's ok for me to come and that I  
can come  
today if that's all right. Ok see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
He sent the letter off with Hedwig and started to pack his things.  
  
Within in 2 hours Harry got a response back from Ron saying that they would be right there to get him and for him to be ready and in front of the fireplace.  
  
Harry finished packing his things and headed down stairs to say his good- byes.  
  
"Bye Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Bye Harry. So they are on their way for you then?"  
  
"Yea they'll be here in a few moments."  
  
" Alright then. I won't tell your uncle where you are." " OK. Bye then."  
  
" Bye Harry, have fun."  
  
As soon as Harry finished saying goodbye he heard 3 pops coming from the living room, where Mr. Weasley, Fred and George had just apparated. Next thing Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came through the fireplace.  
  
" Hi Harry."  
  
" Hey Ron, how are you?"  
  
" Good and yourself?"  
  
"Good and ready to go."  
  
" Ok then Mom, Dad we're ready."  
  
"Ok then. Fred, George would you guys grab Harry's things so we can go."  
  
" Sure Dad."  
  
"Alright everybody ready."  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Ok let's go." 


	2. At the Burrow

A/N: `I don't own any of it except for maybe a few characters. I owe the credit to J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter and Gang and to Lolly Phoenix for a  
few of her ideas.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Usha88: Yea he is underage but not all the rules from the book are going to  
apply here.  
Toreen: In a way it is a slightly different universe, so some of the characters aren't going to act the way they do in the book. I'm trying to keep them in character but it doesn't always work that way due to the scene or my depiction of how that character would react in a certain situation.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione arrived back at The Burrow  
everyone but Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went up to Ron and Harry's room. Once they got there Ron asked Harry if he had opened his gift Harry said that he  
didn't because he was waiting to get there to open them. Harry then sat  
down opened his trunk, pulled out the gift and then opened them.  
  
"Thanks you guys I love them."  
  
"Hey your welcome Harry." Said Ron.  
  
"Yea your welcome." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yea what they said." Said Ginny.  
  
After Harry finished opening his gifts Mrs. Weasley called them down for supper. They all went down stairs sat down at the table and began to eat.  
  
" Harry, how was your summer?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
" Good my Aunt Petunia asked me to stop my uncle from hurting anyone ever  
again."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yea, I was surprised it did, but it worked."  
  
" How did you do it?"  
  
" I made it in liquid form, it was colorless and odorless, so my uncle wouldn't be able to detect it on his food Aunt Petunia helped because as  
she was setting out the plates for dinner she added it to his food.  
  
"Wow. Did it take long to make?"  
  
"No, only about 2 days."  
  
"Cool. Would you mind sharing any of it?"  
  
"Actually I would because I don't want it getting into the wrong hands.  
This way I can prevent Lord Voldemort from getting his hands on it and  
stopping me from killing him. Especially since I will probably have to fight him whether I want to or not. I also don't want anybody who doesn't  
know what they are doing because maybe they don't know how to use the  
ingredients. Do you understand where I am coming from?"  
  
"Yea, I understand especially when it comes to Voldemort."  
  
After dinner Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to practice  
quidditch. Harry and Hermione stayed on the ground. Harry gave instructions on where to be to Ron and Ginny. Harry coached them and taught them new plays and  
moves that he would eventually teach to the rest of the team.  
  
" Ron moved forward a bit."  
  
"Ok Harry."  
  
" Ginny move from side to side more."  
  
"Ok Harry."  
  
After practice Ginny and Hermione went to their room and Ron and Harry to theirs. When Ron and Harry got to their room they got ready for bed, then sat on their beds and chatted. After they finished chatting Harry went to  
bed and began to dream.  
  
Harry was still at Hogwarts but his friends  
were no longer his friends, they were  
different somehow but Harry couldn't figure it out.  
  
Harry didn't want to wake up the next morning because he wanted to find out what exactly what was going on in his dreams. After Harry woke up and got dressed, Ron woke up and got dressed and they went down to eat breakfast  
where Ginny, Hermione, and the twins were already finishing up eating.  
  
"Hey Harry, do u think you are up for some quidditch today?"  
  
" Yea as long as I'm allowed to coach."  
  
"We were hoping you'd give that for a day and just play a game with us."  
  
I guess I could but only for today."  
  
"Great we'll go get ready."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After the twins left Harry sat down to eat.  
  
" Ron would you mind if I played quidditch instead of going to Diagon Alley  
today?"  
  
"Sure, I was going to play anyway, how about that?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
" Ok I'll go get ready then."  
  
"Yea I should too. I'm just going to finish eating."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After Ron left so did Ginny and Hermione. As they were leaving they were whispering in each other's ear and giggling. After Harry finished eating he  
got up to go get changed. After he changed he went and joined everybody  
outside.  
  
" Hey I'm ready to play."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
They played until Mrs. Weasley called them in to wash up for dinner. They  
all came in sat down and ate dinner. After dinner Harry and Ron went up stairs and played chess for awhile. After they finished playing they went  
to bed. Not soon after Harry went to sleep he began to dream again.  
  
Harry was still on school grounds but no longer  
in the building. He was wandering around  
Hagrid's hut Hagrid wasn't acting like himself  
he was yelling and throwing things at Fang.  
  
Harry woke up to find Ron standing over him with a weird look on his face like he was scared of Harry or at least what Harry must have been yelling.  
  
"Harry are you ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine why?"  
  
" You sounded like you were really angry at Hagrid but you wouldn't say  
why."  
  
"Yea I remember yelling at him but I didn't know I was yelling where  
everyone could hear me."  
  
" Yea you were. So what were you dreaming about anyway?"  
  
" I don't know. I'm not exactly sure. I don't remember."  
  
" Hey if you don't want to tell me that's fine."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I can't remember."  
  
" Are you serious?"  
  
" Yes, I'm serious, Ron."  
  
"All right that's ok."  
  
Harry then got up to get dressed when an owl flew in the window with a letter for both him and Ron. As soon as he could the handwriting was from  
Hogwarts. He also knew it was their school lists because it was about 2  
weeks before the start of their 7th year.  
  
" Hey Ron here is your school letter."  
  
"Thanks for throwing me my letter."  
  
"Your welcome. When do you want to do the shopping?"  
  
" Today I guess. Just so we can get it over and done with."  
  
" All right today it is."  
  
After they decided that they were going shopping today they went and  
collected everybody and left. 


	3. Getting Closer

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's taking me so long to post then next chapter but I'm posting as I'm writing them that's why it's taking so long.  
  
A/N: I don't own any of it except for maybe a few characters. I owe the credit to J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter and Gang and to Lolly Phoenix for a few of her ideas.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Once in Diagon Alley Harry, Ron, Ginny & Hermione set out to find the twins' magic shop. Once in the shop, Ron & Ginny went their own separate ways, while Harry & Hermione stuck together.  
  
"Harry what are we doing here?"  
  
"We are seeing if my money was well spent or not."  
  
"Ok. But then can we go somewhere else by ourselves?"  
  
"Yeah, wherever you want to go. Just as long as you and I both agree that this is not a date."  
  
"All right this is not a date." At least not yet she thinks to herself.  
  
Harry and Hermione meet back up with Ron and Ginny and then tell them that they are going off on their own for awhile, and that they should meet up at Fred and George's shop in a little while.  
  
Harry and Hermione then went to Leaky Cauldron and ordered a few drinks and sat down to chat.  
  
"Harry I can't believe we are going into our last year. It seems like just yesterday we were starting our first year, and how you were meeting more of your kind for the first time."  
  
"Yea it does seem like just yesterday.Hey you know we should do this more often."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean just you and I like this."  
  
"Yea but just as friends though."  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes I would thank you."  
  
Just as Hermione was going to tell Harry how she felt about him, Ron & Ginny walked over to them.  
  
"Hey mom said we are supposed to finish up our shopping and meet her at the fireplace to go home."  
  
"Ok. How long do we have." "An hour." "Ok. You guys go ahead we'll catch up with you." "Ok. See you later Harry!" "Now Hermione what were you going to say?" "Nothing, let's go!"  
  
Harry and Hermione go up to leave so they could finish their shopping and go back to the Burrow  
  
Back at the Burrow Harry packed up his things because he wouldn't have time the next day. They had to leave early to get to platform 9 3/4.  
  
After Harry finished packing, Hermione and Harry sat out back alone before dinner.  
  
"Hermione what were you going to say ealier?" "I don't want to talk about it right now." "Why not?" "Because I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you this just yet." "Ok, tell me when you are ready to." "Thank you Harry." as she takes his hand. "Your Welcome." as he returns the gesture.  
  
They then look into each others eyes just as Mrs. Weasly called them in for dinner. After dinner Ron & Ginny went out to practice quidditch while Harry and Hermione stayed inside to talk somemore.  
  
"Harry, I'll tell you what I wanted to say earlier." "Yea? Go Ahead." "Harry," she said as she takes his hands, "I've liked you since the day you and Ron saved me from the Troll in our first year." "Hermione, I never knew. I feel the same for you, maybe we could figure something out that wouldn't hurt anybody else around us so we don't get put into a weired spot." "Are you saying that you are going to go out with me after you talk to Ron?" "Yeah, I guess I am." "All right, because I have to talk to Ginny first."  
  
When Harry & Hermionefinished talking, Ron & Ginny had already come back in from practice and were getting ready to go to bed Harry went to talk to Ron while Hermione went to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you about Hermione." "What about her?" "Well her and I were talking before...and we were thinking og going together if that would be okay with you and Ginny." "Well, wouldn't that be a little awkward for the 2 of you around us?" "Yeah, that's why we are talking to you guys about it." "Well I have no problem with it, but I'm not sure Ginny will be so understanding due to he fascination with you, or do you not remember it?" "No, I remember, but I'm sure Hermione will talk to her, to help her understand what is going on." "Yea your right. Do what you want." "Thanks Ron, you're a big help with this." "Hey anytime."  
  
Hermione & Ginny went up to their room and sat on the beds.  
  
"Ginny I need to talk to you about Harry." "What are you thinking of going with him even though you knew how I feel about him." "I know that's why I'm talking to you about it now." "All right you can but, I'm tellinf you now I'll probably be very jealous of the two of you only because my feelings for him still exsist although they aren't as strong as they were before." "Thanks Ginnny."  
  
After Harry and Ron finished their conversation they went down to see if the girls had finished theirs. To Harry and Ron's surprize the girls were laughing and giggling. Harry gently knocked on the door and the laughter stopped but they were told to come in.  
  
When Hermione saw who it was she immidiatly got up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Harry, Ginny's fine with it, is Ron?" "Yeah so do you want to start right now." "Yeah, why not?" "All right, you make the announcement to them."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand, turned around and told Ginny and Ron that her and Harry were now going together.  
  
After they told them they were together, Harry & Ron went to bed. As soon as Harry laid down and fell asleep he began to dream.  
  
Harry was still on school grounds and around Hagred's Hut bt he was no longer yelling at him. He was trying to watch him and trying to stay awake. Somehow Hagred was putting Harry to sleep but he couldn't hear anything.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning really drowsy. He didn't wake up until Ron came over to him and told him that they were leaving in 3 hours and he asked him if he remembered anything from yesterday. Harry said that he remembered talking to Hermione and that by the end of the night they were going together, but he also said that he remembers dreaming but he wasn't sure what it was about. After that the two of them went downstairs to get breakfast and say good morning to everyone. As soon as Hermione heard the boys coming down the stairs she started to blush. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Weasley could figure out why she was nor could the twins. They wouldn't find out until everyone was in the kitchen.  
  
As soon as Ron and Harry finished coming down the stairs and walked into the kitchen Hermione got up and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then took his hand and then walked back to the table to announce to everyone that they were going together as of the previous night.  
  
"I knew something had to be going on yesterday, you guys spent so much time together." said Mrs. Weasly. "Don't listen to her we are both happy for you two wheather she likes it or not." Said Mr. Weasley. "Thank you." Harry & Hermione said. "Yeah wa are happy for you guys too." said the twins.  
  
After everybody had eaten breakfast it was time for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, & Harry to get ready to go to King's Cross so they could catch the Hogwarts Express. When they were all ready to go, they were off. 


	4. On the Hogwart's Express

I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted one just for the train ride if you can understand. I'll try to make them longer from her on out. Not only that but school is getting in the way and preparing for my trip to Florida.  
  
**************************************** Chap. 4 Dreams at Hogwarts  
  
At King's Cross they headed toward platform 9 3/4. When it was time they began to board. Both Harry and Hermione recieved a letter over dinner from Prof. Dumbledore stating that they were Head Boy & Head Girl. So when they boarded the train they immediatly went off to do their duties. They didn't find out that the other was Head Boy or Girl until they entered the cabin that held Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey Harry & Hermione."  
  
"Hey Prof. Dumbeldore."  
  
"I guess you both know why your here."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I do. We are Head Boy and Head Girl."  
  
"That's right Hermione. But I'm going to have to replace one of you due to certain choices you two made."  
  
"Why? Arn't we still in seperate rooms?"  
  
"Yes and no. You both have a room but in the same part, with no supervision at all times. You can understand why we would have to change."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that, Hermione and I know how to behave when we alone."  
  
"Alright but if something happens it's going to be your fault."  
  
"Allright I think we can handle that Dumbledore." Harry said looking him in the eye and then looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
After meeting with Dumbledore they went about doing their duties and the found their cabin. Once there Hermione leaned over on Harry and fell asleep. Not soon after Hermione fell asleep Harry fell asleep. Not long after he fell asleep he began to dream again.  
  
Harry was no longer at Hogwarts,  
he was now back on Privet Drive,  
where his uncle was trying to throw something at his aunt but couldn't get it out of his hand, but then something terrible happened.  
  
Harry woke up to Hermione shaking him because they had arrived at Hogwarts. They stepped off the train and then went to find Hagrid before he left to take the first years to the school by boat. 


	5. Arriving at Hogwart's and the first day

Sorry it's taken me so long but I've been busy with school work and my trip to Florida I'll keep updating as much as possible.  
  
When they found Hagrid he was getting the first years together to leave for the castle.  
  
"'ey 'arry"  
  
"Hey Hagrid."  
  
"What ya doin?"  
  
"Gettin ready to go to the castle."  
  
"Do you know your assignments?"  
  
"Yes. We are going to take care of everything else first."  
  
When Harry finished talking to Hagrid he and Hermione headed for the castle.  
  
Once in the castle they put their stuff in their room and then headed down to the Great Hall to help prepare for the Great Feast.  
  
Within the hour the first years were beginning to arrive. When they finished arriving they walked up to the front to the sorting hat. Prof. McGonagall began to call out names. the first to join the Gryffindor house was Rachel Hamilton. When the sorting hat was finished, everyone began to chat before the feast appeared.  
  
"Harry, what do you think of Rachel?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She seems nice why?"  
  
"Because you've been staring at her since she was sorted into our house, and I think that's very disrespectful of you."  
  
" Sorry there's just something...." Just as Harry was finishing his sentence the food popped up and Harry began to feast.  
  
After dinner Harry and Hermione left Ron and Ginny and went to their room to unpack. They began to unpack and talk.  
  
"Harry do you think Rachel is pretty?"  
  
"She's all right but not as pretty as you."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes seriously." he said as he walked over and put his arm around her and kissed her.  
  
After they finished unpacking the went down stairs and outside to go to Hagrid's hut. When they arrived they heard voices inside that sounded like Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
"Harry seems like he doesn't care about his friends anymore and that his life now revolves around Hermione."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea I don't know what to do I wish I never would have told her that i would be all right with her going with him even though i still have feelings for him."  
  
"I wish i wouldn't told Harry the same thing."  
  
They got tired of hearing their friends bad mouth them, so they decided to go back to the castle and wait for them to come back to talk to them. 


	6. Friends and Lovers

* * *

Hey, guys sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a lot other things of on my mind, like my b/f school, and work but two of them are gown now, so I should be able to update more often. Also I made a mistake in last chapter when Hermione and Harry arrive at Hagrid's hut it should be that they hear Ron, Ginny, and Hagrid. Sorry for the confusion. Also this part and the previous part were written right after school ended in June ok. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the story belongs to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for writing it.

Chapter 6: Friends and Lovers

* * *

While Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and Ginny to get back to the common room they talked. The subject turned back to Rachel once again.

"Harry why did you keep staring at Rachel?"

"I don't know"

"Harry please tell me."

"Ok. I remember her somewhere but I can't remember where."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I won't talk to her unless you are there beside me."

As he said this Ron and Ginny walked in.

"Don't you two have your own room since you are head boy and girl?"

"Yea but we need to talk to you." Harry nods to Hermione and then to Ron and Ginny.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" asked Ron.

"Because we overheard you talking about us when you were talking to Hagrid."

"What do you mean?" says Ron, as Ron and Ginny look at each other nervously."

"We heard yu say that it seems like I don't care about my friends anymore and that my life revolves around Hermione."

"Yea. Well that is what it seems like." Says Ginny.

"We also heard that you guys sort of want to take back what you said to us." Said Hermione.

"No actually we don't, we are just really upset that you guys aren't spending that much time with us."

When they finished talking Harry and Hermione went to their rooms.

Too bad they have their own rooms but they share a beautiful bathroom.

Once they get settled Hermione goes over to visit Harry.

"Hey there's my beautiful lady. I was wondering when you were going to come in here." Harry said as he gets up and goes over to Hermione and puts his arms around her waist.

"What are you waiting for anyway?"

"For you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to say goodnight to my girlfriend."

"But we said goodnight as we entered our separate rooms."

"Yeah but I wanted ti say a proper goodnight." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. They started to really kiss and feel each other. Next thing they know they are on the bed taking each others clothes off.

You can picture the rest. More details between them two are to come later in the story.

When Harry woke up the next morning he and Hermione were laying in bed together, naked. To wake Hermione up he started to kiss her neck. Hermione started to stir. So he started to kiss her chest then made his way to her stomach, around her belly button. When she was fully awake she pulled him to her face and kissed him really passionately, then climbed out of bed to get in the shower so they could head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't write more but that is all I had for this chap. Ok please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Love and embarrassment

See I am keeping up. Please do me a favor and review. Plz. Plz. Plz. Pretty Plz. It will give me something to do when I am bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and I thank her so much for it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Love and Embarrassment"**

* * *

Harry and Hermione are still in their dorms getting ready to leave when Hermione asks Harry what they did last night.

"I know this may sound weird but what did we do last night that made me wake up naked?"

"We made love, don't you remember?"

"Yea, somewhat. Well let's go to breakfast." She said as she looked down with embarrassment at not remembering what happened the night before."

They walked out of the common room with their arms around each other. When they entered the Great Hall everyone including the professors turned and looked at them.

"Harry everyone is looking at us."

"I know, just ignore them, I will talk to Dumbledore later."

"Okay."

They found Ron and Ginny. Ron got up to leave and as he did that Ginny turned her head away from the two of them.

Just as Ginny turned her head away Hermione sat next to her.

"Hi Ginny."

"Why the long face?"

"Everyone is talking about what happened between you and Harry last night."

"What do you mean everyone is talking about what happened last night."

"Well lets just say that the prefects heard you yelling in pleasure. Then the prefects told their friends and Ron and I overheard it."

As Hermione and Ginny were talking Harry went after Ron.

"Hey Ron what's your problem?"

"Nothing other than the fact that I am the last to know when my best friend has sex."

"What do you mean last to know? I haven't told any one yet."

"The prefects heard you and Hermione last night and told their friends and the only reason Ginny and I know is because overheard them talking about it."

"Sorry I didn't know and that now explains why everybody stared at us as we walked in this morning."

"Yeah it would." Ron snarled as he continued to storm off.

Later that night as Harry and Hermione are talking about that day. While Ron and Ginny are talking about them.

"Can you believe that they would have sex and not tell us?" said Ron.

"No but then again they haven't been paying us much attention lately, so this might not be the first time they did it."

"True well I am going to bed for the night sis."

"Goodnight Ron."

Meanwhile in the Head Boy & Girl Common Room.

"Harry why does everything always happen to us?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean why doe everybody always find out everything we do?"

"I don't know."

" All right well I am going to take a bath and then go to bed. You are welcome to join me."

" OK I will be in, in a few minutes."

While Hermione got in the tub, Harry sat and thought about what had happened. He then went and joined Hermione.

"Harry why don't you come sit over here next to me instead of across the tub?"

"Because I am too attracted to you and if I get really close to you I am afraid of what I might do and we don't need to attract anymore attention to ourselves the we have already do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Don't think that just because I am letting everybody get to me that I love you any less."

"I don't I would just like to know what is going on in your head sometimes."

"OK that is reasonable."

Both Harry and Hermione went to bed. They also went to their separate rooms so that they wouldn't be tempted to do anything.

Not shortly after going to bed Harry was asleep and dreaming.

He was still at Privet drive where his uncle was trying to throw something at his Aunt Petunia but couldn't. When he couldn't throw it at his wife he hit himself over the head with it and knocked himself out.

Harry woke up after that and got in the shower. He went down to common room to wait for Hermione to get up.


	8. Rachel and other Girls

Hey I am keeping up with updating so can you please review.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Rachel and other girls"

* * *

When Harry and Hermione were up and showered they sat in their sat in their common room before going down to breakfast. Hermione brings up Rachel. 

"Harry have you talked to Rachel lately?"

"No baby, why?"

"Because I have seen her staring at you like she wants you and that she knows you do too."

"I am with you and only you. You are the one I love."

"Same here."

When they finished chatting they went down to breakfast. When they got outside of the Great Hall they were surprised at what happened next. When the two of them entered the Great Hall Ron and Ginny ran up to them and gave each of them a big hug.

"What was that for?" Asked Hermione as Ron and Harry walked

off.

" I am just really sorry for how I treated you."

"OK. What made you change your mind so fast?"

"Look at all the girls in the Great Hall looking at you with very envious looks because they all want Harry but you have him. They hate you for that. Ron and I didn't want you and Harry to have to deal with them alone."

"Hey that is really nice of you. I am also sorry for not paying that much attention to you. I guess between schoolwork and Harry I don't have time for much of anything else. I should begin to make time I know and I am sorry."

"Hey it's ok I forgive you."

As Hermione and Ginny walk to the table Ron and Harry have already made up but Hermione notices that maybe Harry forgot to save her a seat.

"OK so you are no longer angry at me Ron?"

"No I am not I completely understand where you are coming from and I am so sorry for getting really angry at you for not hanging out with me. Well never mind here come Hermione and Ginny except where are they supposed to sit." As Ron says this Harry looks around and notices that almost every girl from Gryffindor have surrounded the two of them.

"Excuse me ladies but my girlfriend and her best friend would like to sit down. So please move so they have a seat."

The girls look at him like he is crazy and they don't move. After Harry asks them again nicely and gets no reaction. He stands up and yells at them to move. That is when they finally move and Ginny and Hermione finally sit down one on each side of the guys so no other girl can sit next to them.

After lunch they all head to class. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all in the same class because they are all in the same year. They tell Ginny that they will meet her at the Great hall for dinner. After dinner Harry and Hermione head back to their common room where Harry goes to bed and Hermione studies. After Harry falls asleep he begins to dream again:

_He is still on Privet Drive but this time his Uncle Vernon is trying to killboth Dudley and Harry's Aunt Petunia. When he realizes that he can't hurt them he takes the knife and cuts his throat._

* * *

Sorry hey it's a cliffhanger what can I say I got to keep you hanging. Also sorry that it is so short I sort of wrote it on short notice. Please review. 


End file.
